


Say Less

by lightfromspite



Series: Welcome Rookies! [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I've been waiting to write some hyodocest and here she is, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: "Oi, Kumon, knock it off!" Juza was getting fed up with his brother’s constant need to defend him from anything that came from Settsu's mouth - no matter how insignificant or damning it was for him, Kumon was ready to quip back with a look of pure adoration. He was afraid that Kumon might slip up about things that nobody should know about them - things that would most definitely send his new good reputation plummeting.
Relationships: Hyodo juza/hyodo kumon, Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Series: Welcome Rookies! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Say Less

**Author's Note:**

> HYODOCEST TIME EVERYONE!

"Oi, Kumon, knock it off!" Juza was getting fed up with his brother’s constant need to defend him from anything that came from Settsu's mouth - no matter how insignificant or damning it was for him, Kumon was ready to quip back with a look of pure adoration. He was afraid that Kumon might slip up about things that nobody should know about them - things that would most definitely send his new good reputation plummeting.

"Nii-chan, I'm just telling one-length that you're much better looking than him," Kumon smiled and Banri fought back a laugh, but his smile told Juza that he was having the last word on this.

"You might think one length is an insult, but I got length where it matters," Banri smirked and Juza knew that was the bullet that was going to end him. Kumon spun around, jabbing a finger in his chest as he huffed.

"You're just jealous, Nii-chan's length is perfect and if you had the chance to see it - you would know!" 

_And there it was._

"And I'm sure that you've seen it plenty, Brocon Mini," Banri smirked as he looked at Juza, "You know what, I might think into some freak shit, but I'm all for you keeping the Hyodo genes in the family."

“Nii-chan is not a freak-” Juza clasped a hand around his brother’s mouth, trying to stop more damage from occurring - what Kumon had said was damning, but he could easily pass it off as Kumon knowing from the times they’ve bathed together. They were brothers and there were a number of ways that they would have seen each other naked, but he wasn’t sure that Banri would buy it with his initial reaction.

“Whatever, it’s would be more surprising if you weren’t going at it with each other,” Banri grabbed his bag before patting Kumon’s head, “But I’d be a lot more carefully picking fights if I were you. Stay off my shit, yeah?”

Juza mumbled a fuck off, but waited until Banri was out of the room before letting go of Kumon. His brother sputtered as he tried to justify what he had said to Banri - but it was too late for that. Banri laid the trap and he had walked right into it; probably to have some leverage on getting Kumon off his back since even the banter that had become common between them was a signal to attack.

“You gotta say less sometimes,” Juza said - interrupting his brother’s tirade of how he was just defending him. If he was being honest, Kumon’s “defending” only ever made things worse for him, and maybe it was finally time to tell him that, “We’re fucked now because of you wanting to defend me.”

“Nii-chan? A-are you angry at me?”

“A little,” Juza sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and Kumon quickly dropped to his knees - bowing his head as he apologized. He meant well, but sometimes he was just a little too honest and it did more harm than good and while he knew that he was able to handle himself against Settsu’s remarks, Kumon didn’t, “You don’t gotta answer back to the shit he says.”

“But...but he was bullying you!”

“He’s just being annoying like he always is,” Juza pulled Kumon up by his arm, he was tall but not as big as him yet and he was always able to handle his rough handling.

“I-I’m sorry, Nii-chan,” Kumon mumbled. He was quiet - uncharacteristically so as he looked away from his older brother, in both embarrassment and shame - he knew that what he and Juzu did wasn’t supposed to be known to others. But Banri was being mean and he wanted to make sure that he couldn’t get the last word in, “ I just… I hate when he’s being mean!”

Kumon pressed his face against his chest, his fists shaking as he held his shirt - he wasn’t crying, he never cried in front of Juza out of fear of looking weak, but he was close. Juza never got mad, not at him at least, and to be confronted with the fact that he was the reason everything was ruined… there was too much to deal with. 

“Kumon?” The spot where his forehead was getting warm and Kumon’s breathing got heavier - it was only a matter of time where the stress of Juza saying he’s mad would get to him. Collapsed against his chest, Juza lifted him to take him to his room.

* * *

“Nii-chan?” Kumon’s eyes opened as Juza placed a cold wet cloth against his forehead, “Are you still mad at me?”

“Of course not, I can’t stay mad at you,” Juzu smiled as he dragged the cloth down the side of his face, wiping away the sweat that was beading on his warmed skin. It didn’t help that it was the dead of summer and Sakyo was too cheap to let them turn the temperature lower on the air con - Kumon was burning up and the warmth of the room wasn’t helping him. 

“Kumon since you’re awake, let me take off your shirt, ‘s hot in here,” Juza said, helping him into a sitting position and pulling the hem of his shirt up. He sighed as Kumon leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him, and Juza rubbed the cloth down his back - trying not to focus on how nice the warmth of his body felt even if it was uncomfortably warm. Despite them being together again, the distance of the dorms and their house no longer a factor in when the next time he would be able to see his precious baby brother again - it still felt awkward to initiate anything at the dorms. With Misumi’s erratic behavior, it was impossible to use Kumon’s room and he sure as hell wouldn’t risk Banri walking in on them. 

“Nii-chan, I missed you so much,” Kumon’s voice was strained, probably because the fever that was currently making him feel like he was a heater, but there was something else that made Juza tense up. It was the same type of strain that he got when he was trying to not get too loud when they would call and Kumon would tell him that he missed him; the calls that would make him excuse himself to somewhere secluded to listen to his brother’s desperate whines as he babbled on about how he needed Juza to help him cum, “Did you miss me too?”

He looked up at him, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he waited for his answer. Of course, he missed him - Kumon was one of his best friends growing up, and since he wasn’t able to get close to anyone Kumon was able to fulfill the need for human contact. Juza smiled as he leaned in, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Yeah, ‘course I did,” Juza swallowed as Kumon moved back onto his back, moving Juza’s hand to his bare chest and smiling, “We shouldn’t. You got a fever still.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Kumon was breathing heavier, his heart pounding hard enough that Juza could feel it as he rubbed his thumb over his nipple. Kumon whined, hips thrusting up and it was obvious that he needed Juza to touch him - it was the only way that he would know that Juza wasn’t mad at him anymore, “Please Nii-chan?”

“Fine, just… we have to be quick, ‘kay?” Juza undid his jeans, pushing them down just enough that he was able to pull his cock out - half hard from having Kumon this close again. He didn’t know how he didn’t just corner him when he first started living there - he was being so careful, but he was weak to his younger brother’s charm and he couldn’t say no when he was trying so hard. 

“Nii-chan, hurry up…” Kumon wiggled his hips, pushing his sweats down to his knees while Juza searched for something to prep his brother with. He wasn’t ready to do this, so he didn’t even have anything in his room to get, and considering it had been a while, he wasn’t going to risk going in dry.

“I have oil in my dresser,” Kumon said, and Juza got up without a word and grabbed the bottle of baby oil from the dresser. He knew that he should have been more concerned about prepping him, but he was desperate and the way Kumon’s cheeks were flushed despite the paleness that his fever brought - he looked beautiful. With his cock slicked up, he couldn’t wait anymore and pushed his brother’s legs up and lined himself up.

“I’m gonna go,” Juza mumbled, pushing into him slowly - whether it was due to the fever or the arousal, Kumon was burning up and it felt amazing.

“Nii-chan, I love you,” Kumon sobbed out, covering his face as Juza filled him - staying there for a minute to help him adjust to his size. Kumon was always loud, ever since they started their relationship - but now he was trying to be careful to not be, “Nii-chan! I’m going to… Please!”

Juza nodded, wrapping his hand around his brother’s cock and fucking him harder as he tried to get him to cum. He was close to - Kumon was tight and he missed his little brother so much. The sounds he made, the changes in his expressions, and the way he was so eager to take him. Juza cursed under his breath, pressing a kiss to his brother’s ankle before pushing into him fully and cumming. He pulled out, quickly cleaning them up before pressing a kiss against Kumon’s forehead. His fever was going down by the feel of it and Kumon was obviously happy that they were able to make up.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a request for Guy so if you got any problematic requests for him, please comment below!!
> 
> [some info about me and other cool things ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
